


One night at the Festhalle in 1976

by EIRHernandez



Series: The thin white duke [1]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 1970s, 1976, Cosplay, F/M, Festhalle, Interspecies Romance, Romance, deutschland, frankfurt, gold - Freeform, the thin white duke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EIRHernandez/pseuds/EIRHernandez
Summary: Pearl goes in secret to a concert in Germany and gets her first photograph with him.





	One night at the Festhalle in 1976

**Author's Note:**

> Pearl past a night in germany whit the only human who could make blush.

Pearl was nervous, as she was finishing the details for the event of tonight. She looked at the mirror and saw herself: while black was not a color that she liked she was certain that she looked as close as she could get to…him. Her peach hair was certainly an advantage, and picking up the thickets and the extra cash that she will need to pull her plan of was certainly a must. After making sure that nobody saw her she used the portal so she could be as close to the city where he will be giving his presentation. After a short travel (courtesy of the portal being close to the city) she made her way to the "Festhalle" building. There she found out that a lot of other earth women had the same idea that her. There were some blondes and brunettes, some skinny some garnet shaped…but she was proud that her hair was authentic, getting to the very front she sat and waited for the event to begin. She was especially grateful with garnet who got her the pieces of gold so she could get the money and pay for the tickets and for the suit but for not ask any questions…deep down Pearl knew that Garnet was aware of what she had planned to do or at least had an idea. The voices began to murmur as the lights went off and then he appeared. The slicked back blond-orange hair, the white shirt and the black pants and vest. Pearl could barely contain her excitement and following the others she began to chant his name. It was the beginning of one of her best nights.

After everything finished, she went to do the second part of her plan. One pay here and she was back stage. There were at least 4 more women that had the same idea, 2 where holding…what's the name? LP? Other was holding a small book and the final woman was unbuttoning her shirt a little…she only was expecting to see him. Fumbling a little, there maybe was a little paper on her…after searching up and down she understood that she was only with what she was wearing and her ticket. One by one the girls came in and out of the room…finally it was her turn. Entering the room there he was sitting on a folding chair…then she looked at her and smiled…he was amused by her little homage. Walking around her he praised the suit and took special attention on her hair. Asking if he could touch it pearl could not find one reason to not let him. She closed her eyes felling his hands in her hair…he was very close. The she heard the door opening and there was a man with a camera. He looking at her asked if she would like a photo. She just nodded and then he holds her by the waist, the flash sounded and after waiting for the photos to be revealed fast, they talked for a while. As soon as the photographer came back he took the photo and grabbing a pen signed it. Pearl returned to the temple with a permanent smile in her face the photo secure in her pearl and after making sure that she was not seen she changed to her usual appearance…after all that she decided to go outside and just look the sky…it was a nice night after all, this night of 1976 as the photo said.


End file.
